fanoninazumaelevenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Arceus1104
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Wiki Fanon Inazuma eleven! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Usuario:Arceus1104. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Juus16x16 (Discusión) 13:22 17 sep 2011 ... Como el chat, no me va bien te lo digo por tu discu: No, no es que puedas crear tu equipo (que puedes) es si queras formar parte del equipo Neo-Sombras (esta vez la originalidad....) va si quieres dimelo por mi discusión junto la posicion de nombre de jugador aquí, si no quieres tambien vas a tener que decirmelo :P [[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Preguntamelo [[Neo-Sombras|'¡Unete a mi equipo!']]' ' 14:03 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Aquí esta lo que pediste: Archivo:Base_balón.png este es el balón Archivo:Alejandro_Neo-Sombras.png¡¡¡REMATE MORTAL!!! Archivo:Remate_Mortal.gif Comentarista: ¡GOOOOL DEL Neo-Shadows! Saga Ya empecé la saga, ¿al final la hacemos los dos (epi tu epi epi tu epi to yo y así susecivamente)? responde me a esto y ya de paso comenta en el epi, Ahora solo nos faltan 7 jugadores, si 7 porque mi hermano también se unio, para ser un equipo de 11 jugadores. [[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Preguntamelo [[Neo-Sombras|'¡Unete a mi equipo!']]' ' 19:48 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Si ves a Axel y Shaun tas loco Pos eso: Archivo:Zack_y_Alejandro.png te repito, Si ves a Acel y a Shaun tas loco... Amigos Pos eso, que seamos los primeros amigos (escrito en una pgin) de la wikia, si eso ponme a Archivo:Zack_Neo-Sombras.png (antes del link) y Archivo:Shadow_Destroyer.gif (despues del link) si aceptas avisa y yo te pondre a Alejandro y el remate mortal (si quieres) [[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Preguntamelo [[Neo-Sombras|'¡Unete a mi equipo!']]' ' ¿que te parece la nueva pagina? en caso de queno te guste sugiere nuevos colores. [[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Preguntamelo [[Neo-Sombras|'¡Unete a mi equipo!']]' ' 16:11 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Regalo Archivo:Nuria_movimiento.gif¿Que te parece? ¿te gusta? Si es así manda un SMS a este numero (965657391) Con la palabra Gracias, recuerda Un SMS al 965657391 Con la palabra gracias xD [[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Preguntamelo [[Neo-Sombras|'¡Unete a mi equipo!']]' ' 11:02 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Enhorabuena Ha sido votado en ¡¡Los tres mejores Usuarios!!, eres el primero de la lista, por lo que tienes más posibilidades de ser el usuario destacado. Att:[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Preguntamelo [[Neo-Sombras|'¡Unete a mi equipo!']]' ' 07:12 25 sep 2011 (UTC) Top diez Hola Arceus, fuiste el más votado (junto a mi, pero no puedo darme los premios obvio ¿no?) así que toma: Archivo:Vale_para_la_tienda_de_Gif.png (si haces un pedido con el vale, ira antes que con pedios normales), Archivo:Capsula_misteriosa_1.png(aun no se me ocurrio que puede salir de ahi, asi que no me pidas que te lo abrá) y lo otro era.............. ¡A sí!, que vas a ser usuaro destacado otro mes. [[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Preguntamelo [[Neo-Sombras|'¡Unete a mi equipo!']]' ' 15:51 5 oct 2011 (UTC) ¿Todos? ¿Dices TODOS, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODOS? ¿o todos los del wiki? ¿también los malos? ¿todos los que he creado aunque noo esten en ninguna wiki? ¿sabes por que hago tantas preguntas(porque sinceramente yo no tengo ni ni idea xD)? Ta's pasao XD Son muchos, tardaria subiendolos, te mando links de donde encontrarlos y ya (solo humanos no?) http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Regi%C3%B3n_Arnox http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Fake777 http://es.fanoninazumaeleven.wikia.com/wiki/Skull Archivo:Hans_Victory.png Archivo:Dvalin_Lioccot.png Archivo:Gabi.png Archivo:Becca.png http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Mice Y dos cosas, me alegro de que no te vayas y comenta aqui http://es.fakemon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Fake777/La_dex_de_Arnox#comm-54731 Aqui va la firma ¿no? 15:53 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Ya.... Pero no te puedo poner toodos por una sencila razón, toy en el portatil y llas imagenes tan en el ordenador esrpeado, asi que solo te puedo dar las del wiki. Archivo:Max.png(si puedes recorta el primero, yo en este ordenador me cuesta), Archivo:Silver_evans_sprite.png, Archivo:Masato_blaze_sprite.png, Archivo:Zack_Neo-Sombras.png, Archivo:Amy.png, Archivo:Chameleon.png, Archivo:Dark_Mask.png, Archivo:Dark_Blue.png, Archivo:Luminous_red.png, Archivo:Burning_Pyro.png, Archivo:Daburu_Sprite.png, Archivo:Gelidus.png, Archivo:Misterio.png, Archivo:Rock_Porter.png, Archivo:Shane.png y no se si alguno más [[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Preguntamelo [[Neo-Sombras|'¡Unete a mi equipo!']]' ' 15:53 9 oct 2011 (UTC) Ciber-Vice, Colores Dime una combinación de colores (no puede ser rojo-negro/negro-rojo) para Alex. Esque toy haciendo un dispositivo comunicador audio-visual para los jugadores del Neo-Sombras. El de Zack es Archivo:Ciber-Vice_(Zack).png (por esoo no puedes rojo-negro/negro-rojo) Se llama Ciber-Vice por: Ciber, tecnologia, electronica etc. y Vice de "device" (dispositivo en inglés). Su nombre literal sería "Ciber-Dispositivo" Att:[[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Preguntamelo [[Neo-Sombras|'¡Unete a mi equipo!']]' ' 18:37 13 oct 2011 (UTC) Uno, dos y tres, no se me ocurre titulo como ves (?) Archivo:Alex.png¡Ultra fuego! Archivo:Ultra_fuego.gif (portero):*no la para* comentarista: ¡Despues de 72 minutos alguien se mueve, que estabais todos quietos >:( marca un gol! ¡pedazo de supertecnica ha usado! ¡Si lo vuelve a hacer el partido de Neo-Sombras contra Estatuas inmoviles estará ganado! ¡Ahora otra vez el Neo-Sombras se estan burlando de las E.I regateandoles, y los e.I ni se mueven!... que fallo LA imagen anterior no sale... bueno, es esta: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/fanoninazumaeleven/es/images/b/bb/Feliz_Halloween.gif Ferddy,digo,ferdt Podrías incluir mi jugador? Archivo:Magin_Bloom.png Se llama Magin Bloom (Ma'j'in Boo '''de DBZ :P) Personalidad: Se parece a caleb,es un fanfarrón que tiene buena habilidad pero no le agrada tener que jugar en equipo,por lo que la mayoría de tiempo esta en el banquillo,pero cuando sale a jugar,demuestra que es un buen jugador,y a veces,un buen compañero de equipo Posición: Mediocampista o Delantero (Lo que tu quieras :P) Técnicas: Remate Trucoso,Espejismo de Magia,Pingüino Emperador Nº2 (Junto a los que quieras),Robo Mágico (Todas menos los pingüinitos las realiza con su red de cazabichos XD) 18:24 17 nov 2011 (UTC) Tecnica combinada de Avatares Pues eso, ¿que te pareceria tener una tecnica de Avatar combinada? Seria como el monstruo de fuego de Alex y su avatar, solo que seria de Alex y Zack junto sus respectivos avatares. [[Usuario:Juus16x16|¿no sabes quién soy?]] '''Preguntamelo [[Neo-Sombras|'¡Unete a mi equipo!']]' ' 14:33 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Arceeee, can you ear me? Ya contacte con Juus, y dice que nos ayudaráy como he contactado antes con él me debes una galleta. Aqui va la firma ¿no? 09:17 10 ago 2012 (UTC) Sobre la inscirpción ¿Te importa que tu personaje sea centro? Esque las demás posiciones ya están ocupadas. Aqui va la firma ¿no? 11:55 12 ago 2012 (UTC) Hola, vengo a molestarte un poco más (?) Unas cosas que se me olvido preguntarte sobre tu OC: Edad: Frase recurrente: ¿Tendra avatar? ¿Cual?: Por cierto, mueres en 2 capitulos (?) Aqui va la firma ¿no? 22:09 12 ago 2012 (UTC) Metete a este chat El de PF me va mal [[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Preguntamelo [[Neo-Sombras|'¡Unete a mi equipo!']]' ' 15:30 12 may 2013 (UTC) RE: Inicial de Agua: WATNO El inicial mola :3, si quieres yo puedo hacer el Art, pero el gif no, no me va el programa con el que hacia los gifs no me va bien (me pasa lo que te pasaba a ti que se veía como pixelado, y no me salen bien con el GIMP). Y lo del tipo cura... no sé... me recuerda mucho a los tipos psiquico/normal/hada... ¿puedes decirme que tendria de especial y con que tipos sería fuerte/débil? Lo digo para poder cambiar de opinión, porque así de primeras... me parecería útil con pokemons de las enfermeras Joy y ya... pero esque aún así... Bueno, tu respondeme a las anteriores preguntas, a ver si ma haces cambiar de opinion... [[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Preguntamelo [[Neo-Sombras|'¡Unete a mi equipo!']]' ' 20:19 28 jun 2013 (UTC) Dominaremos el mundo Pues eso, como dice el título, ya he acabado la tabla de Ayusa: Archivo:Tabla_Fakedex_by_Juus.png ¿Que te parece? También he hecho a Watno en la tabla Archivo:Watno_Tabla.png Además yo, con mi inteligencia superior que no es ni normal, hice antes a Watno con la tabla que la tabla en sí, así que después me toco hacer la tabla normal :3 (...) Soi jenial... Por cierto, ya casi he acabado el art del inicial de fuego, me faltan las sombras y luces y ya :3 Luego me pondré con el Sprite y con el Delfín :D PD: Al final en la imagen del inicial de fuego, me di cuenta que el segundo y el tercero son casi iguales, asi que mejor voy a poner a la 3ª evo como 2ª y luego crearé la 3ª :3 Y sin más dilatación, Ciao [[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Preguntamelo [[Neo-Sombras|'¡Unete a mi equipo!']]' ' 15:37 29 jun 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Ya acabe el art del Conejo Archivo:Firbit.pngEs una Hez Fecal, pero es mio, y le quiero por ello :D (?) EDIT (otra vez): Mandame un mensaje a la discu cuando podamos hablar :3 Tipo Sacerdote... ¿era así no? He creado un fakemon tipo hada/cura por aburrimiento y frustración por el sprite de Fibit (así que si es amorfo-rarito la culpa es de la frustración ¿ok?) Archivo:Fayse.pngFa'ir'y + Nur'se', vamos, hada enfermera :3 [[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Preguntamelo [[Neo-Sombras|'¡Unete a mi equipo!']]' ' 14:27 30 jun 2013 (UTC) Grafenus Dex left¿Qué te parece? :3 [[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Preguntamelo [[Neo-Sombras|'¡Unete a mi equipo!']]' ' 10:53 2 jul 2013 (UTC) PD:Luego arreglo las patas al Watno Frontal Liligre HO-LA, Se me ha ocurrido una idea para un fake: Un Liligre ( http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liligre ) Es el primer cruce entre Tigre y León. La primera evolución sería un Liligre normal, la siguiente, si es hembra, una Legre/Ligresa ( http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ligresa ); y si es macho, un León. Los nombres para estos podría ser una mezcla entre la especie (Liligre, Ligresa y León respectivamente) y el nombre de el primer ejemplar de Liligre (Kiara), la madre Ligresa (Zita) y el León (Samson). Además, podrian ser tipos: el Liligre-Tipo Normal, la Ligresa-Tipo Hielo y el León-Tipo Fuego. Dime si te gusta la idea y si estas en desacuerdo con alguna idea (Los nombres o los tipos o algo) o si tienes otra idea (Sobre estos fakes o sobre otros) [[Usuario:Juus16x16|'¿no sabes quién soy?']] Preguntamelo [[Neo-Sombras|'¡Unete a mi equipo!']]' ' 20:49 3 jul 2013 (UTC), Si, Firmo aun siendo el único que manda mensajes por discu, yo soy así. OTIC POWAHHHHH Bueno para empezar, Otic es el nombre de que se me ha ocurrido para la preevo de Rotom (Rotom|'motoR'; Motorcito|'otic'rotoM). Bueno, pues he hacido dos diseños, uno es un diseño tipo Rotom, y otro... pues no... Son aquests: Archivo:Otic1.png220pxArchivo:Otic2.png TÚ DECIDES QUIEN GANA (?) Bueno, dependiendo de cual elijas el diseño de las formas será uno u otro, (si no sabes cuales eran estas 150px|Clic para ver mejor :P) Bueno he pensado también, hoy estoy que me salgo pensando tanto, que podiamos poner a Rotom y Otic como tipo Artificial/electrico o Artificial/tipo de la forma Y las formas podrian ser: El helicoptero RC tipo artificial/volador El coche tipo RC artificial/fuego el MP3 tipo artificial/cura (la musica relaja, bueno, a veces... depende de la musica que escuches...) Y nos hace falta todavía el tipo agua, ¿sugerencias? Bueno... creo que ya está... Si no abajo de la firma pondra "EDITO''':" y ya.... [[Usuario:Juus16x16|¿no sabes quién soy?]] '''Preguntamelo [[Neo-Sombras|'¡Unete a mi equipo!']]' ' 19:19 5 jul 2013 (UTC) PD: Perdón por hacerte leer todo este tochon de cosas, pero quiero que sufras (?) OTIC FORMA ELIKOPTERO Archivo:Otic_F_Helicóptero.pngEs esta, si se que dije que intentaría hacerlo del estilo del Otic que eligieses, pero esta es una versión Alfa/Beta y tal. Posiblemente luego lo cambiaré. Jai, Sr. Admin 1. He pensado que ya que para mañana o pasado (supongo) ya serás admin cabrón podriamos crear el blog de Ayusa y tal, y ya que tu serás Admin, podria crear yo el blog y tu editar tu parte, ¿no? 2. Si, mientras seas Admin te llamaré Sr. (ocasionalmente) solo por molestar 3. Patata 4. ¡HE HECHO EL CIERVO! (El orden es, de derecha a izquierda, 1ª evo, 3ª evo y 2ª evo) left|Si ves que la primera esta un poco rara/amorfa/con embolia cerebral/ataque epileptico, es porque use un tutorial para dibujar a BAMBI de disney para utilizar el boceto :P|250px 5. Pasa el mouse por la imagen y lee. Este paso podria pasar, pero necesitaba algo con lo que rellenar el espacio 5, y el motivo "patata" ya está en el 3.